Criterion
by suncityblues
Summary: Soft hands, soft lips.


Themes 1-5  
Fandom: Naruto  
Characters: Sasuke & Naruto  
Rating: work safe  
Summary:

Okay, so I've been reading the manga lately (I was like two hundred chapters behind initially so I just started from the beginning) and now, two weeks or so later, I'm still maybe 50 chapters behind but I'm pretty sure that if I continued to read it at the pace I was, my brain would collapse onto itself and I would die or like get sucked into a worm hole and wake up in 1975 or something.

So I decided to take a break.

And that's where these themes come in.

I ganked them from the 1sentence community on LJ (yes, I know they're more than one sentence). If you're interested, there's a link to the community on the original entry in my LJ (there's a link to it on my profile).

As for updates, there's 50 themes total and I'm going to upload them as I do them, which really depends on how I'm feeling. I know that it's stupid but I only started doing them to help me process information and relax from the plot for a bit. So sorry, but I figure they'll be up eventually and there's a subscribe option on here, I'm pretty sure. ;a;

You know I love you gals~

*u*

& Hope you like~

* * *

#01 - Comfort

Soft hands, soft lips. Their touches are chaste and childish and embarrassingly clumsy. That could only be expected, though: their bodies were not meant to love but to fight. And still they fit together, almost perfectly. Yin and yang. Morning and night. Secretly they believe they fit like no two people before them. Like they were special. Really, special. Perfect. Complete. One head next to the other, one hand on the other's. Always. All the bad things and all the good things are meaningless without the other. One only sees light and the other only darkness. In this blindness is were where their comfort lies.

#02 - Kiss

And when they kiss it's almost silly. Little kid kisses. Closed lips pressed to eyelids and foreheads and cheeks. Neither of them has much experience with it. Sasuke at least has the decency to pretend but Naruto just talks through the whole thing. Placing a finger lightly on some part of Sasuke's face and saying, "here?" and waiting for some response before kissing that place. There is a kind of reverence about it, like he can't believe it's really Sasuke there in front of him. Thinking maybe it's a dream or illusion or lie. Like the next time he puts his finger on Sasuke it'll go right through him. It makes's Sasuke's heart get tight in his chest and all he can ever think to do is place rough selfish kisses on Naruto's mouth and neck and hope that something sticks.

#03 - Soft

Hard edges, secret meetings, the clouds at night look strange and close by and beyond them constellations. "There's Cassiopeia, you can tell because she looks like a 'W'" Naruto would say, smile evident in his voice, Sasuke wouldn't say anything; wouldn't have anything to say, but he'd lean a little farther into Naruto's shoulder and rest there for a while. That would mean something, probably, but neither of them knew what. Neither of them really tried to think about it. There were other things to think about. Always other things. All they knew and all they needed to know then was that there would always be a soft shoulder wherever the other one was, at least for a little while.

#04 - Pain

At the beginning, when they would speak to each other, just started talking again not as enemies but as almost comrades. Acquaintances, maybe. They both avoided anything important. As if the truth was a delicate and fragile thing and if it broke so did they. But some things cannot stay hidden, choked down, ignored, especially with Naruto and Sasuke so approximately three weeks into their personal truce they ended up pummeling each other outside a ramen shop at three in the morning. And whoever said physical pain couldn't heal emotional scars might have been right but there is something about the rush, the feeling, if only fleeting, of momentary loss. Where everything in the past is forgotten and the only thing to concentrate on is the now, is a form of forgiveness so whole and encompassing that neither of them noticed it at all. You can't fight fire with fire but it sure feels good while it lasts.

#05 - Potatoes

There's something about biting into a raw potato that really makes a kid miss his mom. Or wish he had one, in the first place, for that matter. It's surprising how hard operating on your own is when there's no one to teach you how to do it and then let you go. No security net, not even knowing what one was, could make you stronger and also make you weaker. It's all about context. It always is. And even though they never told each other, years later, knowing there was some other kid trying to figure out if you were supposed to peel the potato or just boil it and not being able to ask anyone was oddly comforting in a sticky sad sort of way.

* * *

Just so you know, my friend sort of already spoiled some of the more interesting parts coming up (I think) but I've most likely overlooked something drastic sooo please bare with me?

I would imagine that as I get closer to the current chapter these drabbles would reflect it.

Hopefully.

Also the potatoes part was really hard to write. orz

Anyway hope you enjoyed reading!


End file.
